The (Messed Up) Adventure of Prince Tasha
by jeannethethird
Summary: Once upon the time, there was a picky prince who rejected all his suitor. As punishment, the king decided the first person to ask for his hands of marriage will get to marry him.


Synopsis:

Once upon the time, there was a picky prince who rejected all his suitor. As punishment, the king decided the first person to ask for his hands of marriage will get to marry him.

Disclaimer: Tashaaaa's not miiiiiinnne, he's Cho Jung Man's (teehe :p)

AN: My back 's killing meee...

Warning: nothing really, if you come here to see Xing and Tasha fluffiness

" Prince Tasshaaaa, please marry meee," the moment Xing finished, everyone who were sitting at the dining table froze. For Prince Tasha who was the first prince of West Kingdom ruled by long live King Ryuhwan and his loveliness, Queen Fergus, time as if slowed down.

He could see the shock expression of his family member in the dining room. His father , the proud King Ryuhwan stopped eating with his obsidian eyes opened wide. In the middle of eating, the piece of steak at the end of his fork and fell. Any other time, he would have snickered at the rare expression, but without looking at himself, he was the exact mirror of his good-for-nothing father.

His mother, Queen Fergus had both perplexed and pleased reaction, like he can't decided if it's good or bad thing. His younger sister, Princess Aria was smiling softly, but in her slightly widened emerald eyes, he saw the promises of pain and torture. Then, the time took up the pace again, the glass in Aria's hand slipped and crashed at the impact of the floor, along the deafening screamed of "what!," by everyone, mainly himself.

"what are you talking about, Xing?! Have you gone crazy?" he was the first one to burst. Unconsciously, he had stood up from his seat beside the king and glared at Xing, who was walking towards them after entering the royal dining room screaming.

Xing on the other side was smiling sheepishly," I know I'll be rejected by the lovely Price Tasha. So, I didn't mind how ridiculous it sounded."

The prince gaped, he turned to his father who was the one that will make the final decision." You're not taking this seriously, don't you?"

A look from his father about his informal speech dismissed with flicked of his head. After heaving a heavy sigh, his father looked at him levelly and said the sentence he abhorred the most," a king would never take back his words"

"b-but, he's Xing, there's no way I'll marry a skirt-chaser like him, " Prince Tasha tried to reason, he also heard his sister 's protests .

"if you're talking about the throne, there's always your siblings to replace you," the monotone voice was betrayed by the hint of glee behind it., Prince Tasha held his throbbing head while going down the memory lane.

At the age of seventeen, he never bother about marriage. Whenever his parent or the royal advisor brought it up, he dismissed it claiming he's not yet prepare for marriage. It's all began when his younger sister accepted the marriage proposal from one of the royal advisor, his close friend in fact. His father began questioning his reason to remain single. Foolishly, he told the king as the future king, he had not yet to meet any prince or princess that fit his taste.

Countless of prince and princess was paraded in front of him, and he never failed to give excuses. The first prince was too short, the second princess has thick eyebrows. No details escaped from his meticulous eyes. From princess Ran of nameless kingdom that didn't have more than a tenth of his nation's population(she's too short), to the Prince Tarras from the prestige family of Doberg, all of them was rejected after few short meeting.

In the case of Prince Tarras, he's too arrogant that King Ryuhwan can't deny it.

Regardless, most of his reason was simply ridiculous which made the usually composed king enraged. In his unsightly incipient harangue, he gave out order that only known among the ruling family, that Prince Tasha will marry the first person who asked his hand in marriage.

It was an order made in the moment angry words tumbling out, nevertheless, King Ryuhwan would never break his promise. Prince Tasha had done his best, with the help of his sister and her fiancé to hold every suitors that came at bay. How would he knew that the poor, random traveller that been found fainted in front the castle's gate will proposed to him?

It's a male, and a pervert at that. Not only Xing was too tall, he's far older than him, always had this shit eating grin on his face, glomp him too death when he let down his guard, never bother, refused to be seen with any male but only female, with him as _exception._

Why didn't he realize this sooner?

Perhaps if he tell his father that he had like the last prince that came to woo him, the one with red hair which the fringe was too short to his liking, King Ryuhwan will forfeit this marriage. What was his name again, yes, Prince Mordred. Ah, the prince already married to his cousin instead, Princess Genevieve.

Well, shit. He's in this whole crappy business now, isn't he?

The marriage was quick, too short that Tasha failed to recall anything from it. Xing was a traveller. So, it was normal he didn't has any money on his whole. And Prince Tasha refused to use any of his precious saving on a marriage he didn't agreed to. Xing didn't mind either. He had this creepy smile on his handsome, Tasha had to admit, face all the time. Like he was happy how the whole things turned out.

Of course he's happy, he just married to a prince that one day will become a king. Even though Tasha knew Xing never concern himself with ranks but it made Tasha wondered what made him different than all women Xing had frolicked with. Their first night had been anything but memorable. Xing fainted for the whole night after Tasha shot him with tranquilizer.

Soon after, every time Xing came within a meter radius to him the gun readied at his just for that duty.

Few days after the marriage was held, Xing resumed his journey. Bound by the marriage, Prince Tasha forced to be by his spouse side every second till death do the favour them apart.

Thus, the(messed up) journey of Prince Tasha began.

AN: the first chapter was different from what I thought. Guessed that what happen when you write stories at three thirty in the morning.

Hope you guys like it, sorry for any grammar failure and please notify them so I can make correction. Also please review.


End file.
